Eye to Eye
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Superman is hit with a gravity amplifier and Jimmy tries to catch all the action, with unexpected, yet, dangerous results.


Disclaimers:

1. I do not own "Superman: The Animated Series." It is property of Warner Brothers and DC Comics

2. I also do not own the comic book adaptation "Superman Adventures." It is also property of Warner Brothers and DC Comics as well as its creators.

The New Superman Adventures Episode 4:

"Eye to Eye"

Plot:

Superman is hit with a gravity amplifier and Jimmy tries to catch all the action, with unexpected, yet, dangerous results.

Cast:

Tim Daly as Superman/Clark Kent

Dana Delany as Lois Lane

David Kaufman as Jimmy Olsen

Danny DeVito as Perry White

Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor

Lisa Edelstein as Mercy Graves

Jeff Bennett as Thug 1

Jim Cummings as Thug 2

Act 1

(The episode opens in PERRY WHITE's office at the DAILY PLANET. He is berating JIMMY OLSEN on photographs of SUPERMAN's battle with the CAT WARRIOR in the last episode)

PERRY WHITE (disgusted): Oh, come on, Olsen. Is that the best you can do around here?

JIMMY OLSEN: Chief, these are the best shots I could get. It's not like that time Intergang crashed that convention Lois and I went to.

PERRY WHITE: Olsen, don't kid yourself. Superman and that robotic feline fought against each other for 20 whole minutes in the busiest intersection in this whole town. Any tourist with a Polaroid could have taken theses shots with their eyes closed. I expected more out of you Olsen.

JIMMY OLSEN (pleading and begging for mercy): But, chief, they are up close and so clear! What more do you want me to say?

PERRY WHITE (angrily): Up Close? Olsen, you don't know the meaning of the words even if your life depended on it. (PERRY WHITE takes a sip of coffee as JIMMY OLSEN sulks in the chair)

PERRY WHITE: Don't give me that look! It's time for you to realize that when you look death in the eyes. You still click that shutter and only then can you call yourself a photographer. Now, get me a coffee and get started on the photocopies! (JIMMY OLSEN leaves with an aggravated look on his face and walks into the DAILY PLANET back room where CLARK KENT is drinking coffee)

JIMMY OLSEN (under his breath as he is pouring the coffee): No one calls me a coward and gets away with it! Who does he think he is? I've worked here for years and have never put up with abuse like that.

CLARK KENT: Who called you a coward, Jimmy?

JIMMY OLSEN: Mr. White did.

CLARK KENT: I'm sure he did not mean it, Jimmy. We've been working together for years and I don't consider you a coward.

JIMMY OLSEN: Thanks, Clark. But, if only I can prove to him that I have a valuable future here. What could Superman do? Second thought, maybe I could be Superman.

CLARK KENT: Well, if I were you, Jimmy, I would hardly call Superman brave. When you are strong as him, you don't have to be brave. I am sure you still have that whistle Superman gave you.

JIMMY OLSEN: Yeah, I still have it. But, ever since Darkseid made Superman go rogue, I feel like every time I use it, I feel like I am going to be put in more danger.

CLARK KENT: Now, why would you say that? What Darkseid did was ancient history, he is gone for now. What you need to do Jimmy, is boost your confidence level a little bit. If you have that confidence, then maybe you could earn Perry's good graces.

JIMMY OLSEN: Maybe you're right, Clark. Maybe if I have confidence, then I would have courage. (JIMMY OLSEN walks out of the room as CLARK KENT takes another sip of his coffee. Meanwhile, he is over near the desk of LOIS LANE. LOIS, dressed in a purple jacket, white skirt and purple high heels, is on the phone with a less than rude person)

LOIS LANE (exasperated, frustrated): She's as vulnerable as you or me, but still she goes looking for trouble again and again. Listen, you little snake, if you don't come clean, I will come down to city hall and punch your lights out personally! (LOIS LANE slams the phone down and sighs loudly)

CLARK KENT: I see you are having trouble, Lois.

LOIS LANE: Smallville, don't get me started. I just got off the phone with a lawyer who is representing that lousy interim of ours, Tina. You know, the one who took advantage of Jimmy?

CLARK KENT: Speaking of Jimmy, I wanted to talk to you about-

LOIS LANE: I said to him that I think that girl has a career criminal record and that she is nothing more than trouble. I warned him that if he doesn't come clean about her latest crime, I would come down and give him a piece of my mind. Now, what about Jimmy?

CLARK KENT (sits down at his desk and turns his chair around towards Lois): I guess he got into a fight with Perry about the photos he took during Superman's last battle.

LOIS LANE: With that robotic cat that stood on two legs? I thought he took a lot of great photos.

CLARK KENT: Well, apparently, Perry didn't like and so he was most upset about it. I told him that unless he boosts his confidence, he won't get into Perry's good graces as easily.

LOIS LANE: So, what did he say?

CLARK KENT: He said that he wishes he was as brave as Superman.

LOIS LANE: That should be pretty interesting to think about, Kent. Let's hope nothing stands between him and his confidence. I mean what else could go wrong for him, let alone us?

(The scene shifts to LEXCORP where LEX LUTHOR is staring out his window overlooking the city of METROPOLIS at sunset. His chauffeur and bodyguard MERCY GRAVES enters the room and approaches him)

MERCY GRAVES: Mr. Luthor?

LEX LUTHOR (turns to face Mercy): Yes, Mercy?

MERCY GRAVES: Everything is set for tonight at S.T.A.R Labs. Our mole inside the complex says that he can have thing arranged between 10:00 and 10:30 tonight. During that period, our boys can break down door 6 on the west hall without security being alerted.

LEX LUTHOR: Good.

MERCY GRAVES: I understand that this must be a pretty valuable gadget to risk breaking into S.T.A.R.

LEX LUTHOR: Yes, it is, Mercy. This is not only mine for the taking, but the world is also mine for the taking. All I need now is the proper time and place.

(The camera zooms toward LEX LUTHOR's face and his left eye crosses evilly as the scene fades to black as the scene now shifts to S.T.A.R. Labs where SUPERMAN is in a lab with several security guards and lab technicians)

SECURITY GUARD #1: I don't know how they did it, Superman. There were at least a dozen of us working the night shift, tonight.

SECURITY GUARD #2: There was, however, a false alarm on the other side of the complex when it happened tonight. So, none of us were even near the breach when it happened.

SUPERMAN: How convenient.

(A Lab technician walks over to Superman and gives him what appears to be a remote control)

TECHNICIAN: Professor Hamilton wanted us to give you this. It will help you track down the missing device. I don't have time to explain, but get the device back to us, please!

SUPERMAN: Consider it done.

(The scene shifts to the METROPOLIS HIGHWAY, where two men named CARL AND BENNY are driving in a purple Cadillac late at night with the device that was stolen from S.T.A.R. Labs)

BENNY: So Carl, what does this thing do?

CARL (with British Accent): Beats me, all I know is that Mr. Luthor wants it, so it must be pretty powerful.

BENNY: Yeah, valuable. He's gonna pay us a bundle.

CARL: Easy money, mate. Like taking candy from a-

(Suddenly, both men feel a tap on the shoulder. They turn around to find SUPERMAN, right behind them)

SUPERMAN: Hi, gentlemen.

(Both men scream as CARL floors the car around several other cars, causing them to crash into one another)

BENNY: Where did he go?

CARL: Who cares? He's gone!

BENNY: Floor it, man! Let's go!

CARL: I'm trying to, but the whole car is rising!

CARL AND BENNY: HE's UNDER US!

(Just then, SUPERMAN throws the car in the air, sending the two men screaming only for the car to land back on all four wheels. SUPERMAN walks over to the car and sticks out his hand to them)

SUPERMAN: I believe you have something that belongs to S.T.A.R. labs!

CARL: Yeah, uh, we've got it…uh…

BENNY: …Right here! (Fires the device at SUPERMAN, but SUPERMAN does not move)

SUPERMAN: You'll have to do better that.

BENNY: It's not doing anything man!

CARL: We're out of here! (Punches the gas and the car speeds off. SUPERMAN tries to fly away but then falls to the ground and struggles to get back up)

SUPERMAN: What's happened to me? (gasps) The gravity device! It makes me feel like I weigh twelve tons! I may be too heavy to fly, but I can still run! (SUPERMAN runs after the men and the weight makes him stomp hard on the pavement as the scene fades to black thus, ending act one)

Act 2

(The scene opens with SUPERMAN continuing to run after CARL and BENNY, the two thugs who had stolen a gravity device from S.T.A.R. Labs. As SUPERMAN continues to run, he makes stomping noises due to being hit by the gravity device earlier. Meanwhile, the scene shifts back to the DAILY PLANET where LOIS LANE is working at her desk and JIMMY OLSEN is making photocopies of his latest photos)

JIMMY OLSEN (to himself): Last one and about time. When Mr. White says he needs photocopies, he means it. (Loudly) It's 10:30 already!

LOIS LANE: Jimmy, keep it down please. I'm trying to work, here. Besides, you have had a long day. Why don't you go home?

JIMMY OLSEN: I am going now, Ms. Lane and I'll- Hey, what's that noise?

(Suddenly, they hear loud footprints from outside. LOIS LANE gets out of her seat and runs over to the window. JIMMY OLSEN follows suit and together they see SUPERMAN continuing to run after the crooks)

JIMMY OLSEN: It's Superman, but why is he doing that?

LOIS LANE: I'm not sure, Jimmy, but we are going to find out. Come On!

(They run outside to see a crowd watching SUPERMAN run causing potholes in the road. JIMMY OLSEN grabs his camera and gets a picture of SUPERMAN running. A tourist turns to see JIMMY taking the photo)

TOURIST: Wow! What a snapshot, huh, kid?

(JIMMY OLSEN moans at the sound of that, but LOIS LANE grabs JIMMY by the arm and runs over to a nearby taxi)

LOIS LANE: Don't waste your time here, Jimmy! It's time to follow in on the action. TAXI!

(A taxi cab pulls over and LOIS LANE and JIMM OLSEN get inside. The driver looks behind them and speaks with an Italian accent)

DRIVER: Where to-a, madam?

LOIS LANE: Just follow that man with the red cape!

DRIVER: Si.

(The cab speeds off to follow SUPERMAN as he runs. The camera shifts over to CARL and BENNY who continue to speed with the gravity device in their possession)

CARL (laughs heartily): What a ruse!

BENNY: Did you see the look on his- (He turns around to see SUPERMAN is still after them) I don't believe this, Carl! He is still after us.

CARL: Don't worry, I'll lose him! (CARL punches the gas to get a distance between them and SUPERMAN. Meanwhile, the scene shifts to LEXCORP where LEX LUTHOR is looking at his shark collection when MERCY GRAVES approaches him)

MERCY GRAVES: Mr. Luthor, I believe they still have Superman on their tail and they are heading straight here.

LEX LUTHOR: Fools. Dispatch our sniper team, Mercy. (He turns to face here) Tell them to stop him at all costs! If they can't stop Superman, then tell them to stop those two idiots! They must not lead him here! (to himself) Besides, I had an enormous dental bill from that time he punched me in the jaw!

(The scene shifts back to the chase where BENNY climbs from the seat of the car and has the device locked and loaded on SUPERMAN. Meanwhile, inside the cab, LOIS LANE and JIMMY OLSEN are continuing to follow SUPERMAN)

LOIS LANE: Jimmy, get that camera ready! We are going to get you some wicked good shots here!

JIMMY OLSEN: I got you, Ms. Lane! (JIMMY OLSEN pokes his upper body out of the cab and gets ready to take some photos but BENNY prepares to fire the device at SUPERMAN)

BENNY: Eat this, flyboy! (He fires the gun at SUPERMAN but misses and continues to fire and miss)

CARL: Benny, I can't go any faster! Use it again! (BENNY is about to fire when he sees a sign saying GOTHAM CITY 110 miles and raises the weapon at it)

BENNY: Hey, Carl! Let's give him a sign of our affection! (BENNY laughs as he fires at the sign and destroys it and causing it to fall on SUPERMAN. LOIS LANE sees what's happening and points to it)

LOIS LANE: Hey, buddy, look! The sign-it's falling!

DRIVER: I know, madam! (The sign hits SUPERMAN on the back and the driver hits the brakes, but it is too late. The cab hits the sign on SUPERMAN's back and flies into the air and crashes on its side, bursting into flames. SUPERMAN looks on in horror at the sight of the destroyed cab as the scene fades to black)

Act 3

(The scene opens with a shot of SUPERMAN gazing at the sight of the destroyed cab. He runs over and sees JIMMY OLSEN the only one conscious. SUPERMAN pulls JIMMY OLSEN, LOIS LANE and the cab driver from the burning wreckage and JIMMY OLSEN, with his clothes torn, gets up from the pavement)

JIMMY OLSEN: What happened?

SUPERMAN: No time to explain. You were in a car wreck! (SUPERMAN fires his laser eyes at the rear tires of BENNY and CARL's car causing CARL to lose control)

BENNY: Look out, Carl! (But it's too late as both men crash into a steel pole and the car catches fire. The men run from the burning wreckage as SUPERMAN and JIMMY OLSEN stare at the sight of the destruction)

JIMMY OLSEN: Where are they going?

SUPERMAN: I don't know, they fired the device at me and I can't fly. So my work is cut out for me.

JIMMY OLSEN: What can I do?

SUPERMAN (groans): Just do your job, Jimmy. Come on! (They run after BENNY and CARL as the ambulance comes for LOIS LANE and the cab driver who are both unconscious from the cab wreck. Meanwhile, BENNY and CARL have taken shelter on a nearby building and have the gun pointed at SUPERMAN when they notice JIMMY OLSEN with him)

CARL: Hey, who's the kid?

BENNY: I don't know but we are going to take them both out if we have to. (They are about to fire when a spray of bullets comes down on SUPERMAN and JIMMY OLSEN) Hey, Luthor's looking out for us.

(The guns continue to fire and several blasts create a crater that SUPERMAN falls through. JIMMY OLSEN stops in his tracks and looks down at SUPERMAN who cannot fly out due to the effects of the gravity device)

JIMMY OLSEN: Superman, how are you going to get out of there? I don't know if I-

SUPERMAN: I'll dig my way out, Jimmy. You better call the police and get out of here! (But JIMMY OLSEN does not listen and now runs after BENNY and CARL)

SUPERMAN (calling from the pit): Be careful out there, Jimmy!

(JIMMY OLSEN continues to run after the thugs as the SNIPERS look down on all three of them from a high rise top building)

SNIPER 1: They are heading for LEXCORP HQ, those idiots!

SNIPER 2: Well, you know Mr. Luthor's orders, then! Take them all out!

(The snipers raise their weapons and open fire on BENNY, CARL and JIMMY OLSEN, stopping them in their tracks)

BENNY: Hey, watch it you jerks!

CARL: We're on your side!

(They manage to escape the gunfire and JIMMY OLSEN chases them into an alleyway. He turns into another alleyway and BENNY and CARL continue to run towards LEXCORP)

BENNY: Jeez, you'd think they were aiming at us!

CARL: They were aiming at us, you dolt! Come on, Luthor will be happy to see us.

(JIMMY OLSEN peeks over to see them running towards LEXCORP and quietly sneaks up after them. Meanwhile, LEX LUTHOR and MERCY GRAVES step out with LEX LUTHOR wearing a tan overcoat as BENNY and CARL approach LEXCORP)

MERCY GRAVES (looks out to see BENNY and CARL continue to run towards them): Maybe you'd better head out the back entrance, Mr. Luthor.

LEX LUTHOR: I never use the front door, Mercy. There is no need for me to behave like a criminal.

(The camera shifts back to BENNY and CARL running)

CARL: Well, we lost the shrimp, eh?

BENNY: Yeah.

(They reach LEX LUTHOR and MERCY GRAVES but suddenly JIMMY OLSEN steps in the way with his camera at them)

JIMMY OLSEN: Smile!

(He flashes several pictures at them and the two men back away)

CARL: Stay away from us, please!

BENNY: We give up!

JIMMY OLSEN: You do, huh?

(JIMMY OLSEN stops taking photos and the two men look to seem like they surrendered, but then raise their guns at him)

JIMMY OLSEN: Uh, one last shot?

CARL: Ice him!

(They are about to pull their triggers when they feel a massive earthquake underneath them only to reveal that SUPERMAN emerges from the ground and grabs the two men by the scruffs of their shirts. He then directs his attention to LEX LUTHOR and MERCY GRAVES)

SUPERMAN: Hello, Mr. Luthor? Are these two friends of yours?

LEX LUTHOR: No, Superman. I have never seen them in my life.

CARL: But, Mr. Luthor, you got to help us!

BENNY: We'll do anything you say. Just don't put us away!

LEX LUTHOR: I gave you a chance to do your jobs and you disobeyed me. Now, you will pay the price. Shall we call it a night, gentlemen?

(The two men shudder as the scene shifts to BENNY and CARL being taken away by the police as JIMMY OLSEN and SUPERMAN watch)

JIMMY OLSEN: How's Ms. Lane?

SUPERMAN: She's fine, Jimmy. The doctors say that she injured her leg and will be on crutches for the rest of the week. We can visit her if you like.

JIMMY OLSEN: Yeah, let's go. Can you fly now?

SUPERMAN: The effects wore off. So come on. (SUPERMAN grabs JIMMY OLSEN and they fly off to the hospital. The scene shifts to the next day at the DAILY PLANET where PERRY WHITE is looking at JIMMY OLSEN's photos from the day before of BENNY and CARL)

PERRY WHITE: Not bad, Olsen, not bad.

JIMMY OLSEN (surprised): Not bad? Not bad? Chief, I risked my life for those shots and your response to them is "not bad"? They are dynamite!

PERRY WHITE (not fazed by Jimmy's sudden outburst): I'm not taking a penny less than $200 dollars for them. You are young, Olsen, it's going to take time. But, this a start for you.

JIMMY OLSEN: So you'll take them?

PERRY WHITE: $35 dollars, son.

JIMMY OLSEN: Mr. White, you got yourself a deal.

(Meanwhile, CLARK KENT and LOIS LANE approach the office. CLARK KENT is wearing a black shirt, orange pants and a blue tie while LOIS LANE is wearing a red pantsuit and is on crutches following her injury)

CLARK KENT: I never thought Jimmy could risk his life to get a few photos. Maybe he is boosting some confidence after all.

LOIS LANE: Smallville, just because he risked his life does not mean he is an overnight celebrity. It will take time to get to where we are now. So in other words-

PERRY WHITE (from his office): All right, Olsen, get me my coffee.

JIMMY OLSEN (walking away from PERRY's office muttering): All right, I'm a photographer not a negotiator.

LOIS LANE: He's still a junior photographer.

JIMMY OLSEN (from the break room): I heard that, Ms. Lane!

(CLARK KENT and LOIS LANE look at each other and smile as the scene fades to black and the episode ends)


End file.
